


English test

by Terinka



Category: Free!
Genre: Bodyswap, Day 5, M/M, Mamakoto is real, Rin is too pure, RinHaru Week 2018, Soulmate AU, Sousuke is a little shit but I love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 00:57:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17091041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terinka/pseuds/Terinka
Summary: In a world where you get to know your soulmate and their family and friends, Rin can't wait to figure out who his significant other is and spend a day in their body.





	English test

**Author's Note:**

> A Day 5 contribution, featuring soulmates, bodyswap, and too pure Rin! 
> 
> A huge shoutout to Yami who betaed it for me <3

Everybody in this world knows about soulmates. About how one morning you wake up in a different body, allowed to see everything your soulmate sees, and at the end of the day you change back. People look forward to it, talk about it, write books, poems, make songs and films - all describing how the person wakes up at the other side of the Earth, at an unknown place, and discovers the brand new world of their soulmate. 

 

There’s something that blocks the soulmates from talking to each other once their bodies are swapped, but they are free to collect as much information about the other one as they want to. Many people uses the swap for getting to know their soulmate’s friends and family; establishing strong bonds since the beginning. 

 

Rin dreams about it, too. 

 

Except for the fact that when it finally happens and he opens his eyes, his body feeling strange, he recognizes the place all too fast. The sound of the seagulls, the soft blue bed sheets. He’s in Haru’s house. In his bed. He’s... 

 

_ Oh my fucking god. I’m Haru’s soulmate. Haru is my soulmate! I’m...I’m Haru now? _

 

As if to confirm what has happened, Rin brings his hands in front of his face, and for once there’s no stubborn hairlock tickling his nose. His hands are slightly smaller, with a light blue spot on the inner side of his forefinger - Haru must have been painting in the evening. 

 

A sudden idea occurring in Rin’s mind makes him blush, but once it’s there he can’t get rid of it - and  _ hell, might as well go along with it. _ Sitting up in the bed, Rin looks around, half-expecting Sousuke to appear in the room and tell him it is all a really elaborate joke, but that doesn’t happen. So Rin takes a deep breath and slowly pulls the pyjama shorts’ waist down, stealing a peek - and keeps staring. 

 

“Ha..Haru! I’m so sorry! I didn’t know..I just came to g-get you, schools gonna start s-soon..” 

 

Makoto barging into Haru’s room almost makes Rin choke but he manages to keep Haru’s signature poker face-  _ at least I hope I manage, and what the fuck, does he always just come in like this? No wait stop, Matsuoka, this is not the right time to get jealous -  _ and simply raises a brow. “Oh yeah, sure, give me a couple of minutes.”

 

When Rin appears in front of the house ten minutes later, after a quick shower that he mostly spends staring at the tiles and trying not to ogle himself- _ Haru _ too much. Makoto looks shocked again. 

 

“I wasn’t expecting you to skip your morning bath and mackerel, Haru… Are you alright?” 

 

_ Oh hell, I forgot how weird Haru sometimes is… Shall I say anything to Makoto? And the others?  _ Rin frowns and fiddles with the tie, not entirely sure how to tie it. A wide grin threatens to break out on his face,  _ and wouldn’t it be a sight unseen, Haru grinning widely _ . Rin reins his face back into control quickly and simply says that he didn’t feel like it, and maybe like this he can make a couple of laps in the pool before school starts, which, oddly, appeases Makoto enough. Rin, having decided on playing to be Haru for as long as the others will buy it, makes no further comment and slowly starts walking downstairs. 

 

\---

 

His plan actually works out, and even if everyone is surprised to see Haru at school so early, his immediate turn to the pool makes it believable - at least for now. Rin is in the middle of his fourth pool now, feeling relaxed and happy, his heart fluttering because he is  _ Haru’s soulmate _ , and at the next turn he laughs a little. It doesn’t take him long to notice the other Iwatobians staring at him, and Rin almost drowns when he realizes that since the turn he has started swimming fly. 

 

He slams his hand into the wall, shoulders a bit, sore from the unusual movement, and without a word he gets out of the pool.  _ Great job, Rin. Don’t let them know you’re not Haruka-I-only-swim-free-Nanase, my ass.  _ He steals a look at the others, and quietly murmurs in their direction. “Stop staring. I just felt like it.”

 

“Haru-chan! I didn’t know you could swim anything else than free!” Nagisa’s glued to him in an instant, chuckling and hugging Rin despite the fact he’s dripping wet. 

 

“Don’t be an idiot, Nagisa, of course I can swim fly! What do you think I spent practicing all the time in S..shower,” Rin stammers and turns his face away, yelling at himself internally.  _ Who the fuck practices in the shower?  _ “Shouldn’t we head to classes now?” 

 

The bells saves Rin from his suffering, although having Makoto observing him closely doesn’t really help, either. It’s getting on Rin’s nerves and, well, it’s not like he’s good at anger management. 

 

“What is it, Makoto?” He snaps once they reach their classroom, choosing the desk next to Makoto and quietly hoping it’s the one he’s supposed to sit in.

 

“You’re..different today, Haru. I know it’s a really important test and you need to pass if you don’t want to continue over the summer, but if you’re this stressed out…” Makoto frowns and Rin must look like a fish out of water because he hears the words but they don’t make any sense and he is just staring, mouth open, and Makoto continues, clearly worried. “Haru? Please tell me you’ve studied for the English test today...” 

 

And just like that, Rin calms down enough to jumpstart his brain. He keeps staring at the desk but he’s stopped panicking now.  _ I’ve got this. _

 

“Don’t worry, Makoto. I’ll be fine.” 

\---

 

“Haruka-senpai, I must admit you’ve surely worked hard. Last time we revised with you, your English wasn’t this beautiful. You even added some slang words! I’m really impressed,” Rei pushes his glasses a little higher up his nose, examining Haru’s -  _ Rin’s _ \- English test. Rin feels he’ll regret this one day, or maybe Haru will, but hadn’t he just saved his soulmate’s summer? He allows himself to smirk a bit because surely even poker-face Nanase shows some expressions - from time to time. 

 

They spend the rest of the day training (mostly Rin, at least this isn’t so different from how Haru usually is, and even if Rin kind of wants to tease his friends more, he sticks to freestyle all afternoon) and goofing around (mostly Nagisa). Once the sun starts to set, they say goodbye, Rin almost messing up and going to the train station before remembering he actually lives nearby - at least for tonight. 

 

“Are you sure you’re gonna be fine, Haru? You’ve seemed a bit… off today. Is everything really fine?” Makoto worries,  _ of course Mamakoto would worry, _ Rin smiles. Over the day he has spent with the Iwatobians and he has come to like them maybe even more; he’s grateful Haru has such good friends. 

 

“Yeah, Makoto. I think I was really nervous about the test. I’ll be fine.” Rin shows one of Haru’s minuscule smiles he spent the lunch break practicing in the washroom (which is a fact he will never tell anyone) and starts climbing the stairs above the Tachibana’s house. 

 

“See you tomorrow, then?” Makoto smiles back, and Rin feels almost guilty when he responds with ‘sure’ because Haru will not remember this tomorrow, and Makoto will be worried again. 

 

The night comes earlier than Rin expects. He spends the evening going through different books he can find in Haru’s house, makes dinner and basks in the warmth spreading through his body from his heart, knowing he’ll meet his soulmate soon - probably tomorrow when they can finally talk to each other. When he slides between the bed sheets, he falls asleep with a broad, happy smile on his lips.

 

\---

  
  


When Rin opens his eyes, he sees the familiar bunk bed, light filtering into the room through the curtains from the right angle. He smiles and closes his eyes, right hand pressed against his heart where he can feel some of the warmth of the previous day lingering. Rin can’t remember being happier - even if the first relay just before he left for Australia would be similar, he muses. 

 

“Rin? You back?” A husky, sleepy voice from the top bed interrupts Rin’s dreaming, and soon is followed by a pair of somehow curious teal eyes, waiting for the redhead to say something. “So the body swap, huh?”

 

“Yeah.” Rin grins and kicks the bed gently, making the construction shake and Sousuke lift a brow at Rin’s antics.  _ But wait, waiiiit... _ “Hey, Sousuke. What did you just say? How… did you know it wasn’t me yesterday?” 

 

There’s a dangerous glint in Sousuke’s eyes that Rin doesn’t like at all but now it’s too late to stop what’s coming, and Rin has a feeling he’ll deeply regret asking. 

 

“Well, to begin with, I know this… room sharing can be a bit  _ hard _ , especially in the morning,” Sousuke says in a light, conversational tone, as if talking about the weather outside, “But I’ve never seen you staring at your morning boner so intensely, whispering ‘ _ wow _ ’, and I mean, I’ve known you for ages, Rin.” 

 

Suddenly, every place looks better than the room they’re in. Rin feels dizzy from all the blood rushing into his head, and he flops back on his bed, face-first into the pillow. The muffled yelling that follows seems to encourage Sousuke even more, his smirk now prominent. 

 

“And, umm, being proud of your body is one thing, but I’m pretty sure there were tiny stars floating around your head when you were groping your pecs. Plus moaning your own name in the bathroom? Feels like taking this too far, man.” 

 

The intelligible sound that leaves Rin’s mouth might as well be his last word on this world because he’s going to die soon, surely. It is exactly this moment when Sousuke deals the final blow: “Wearing jammers instead of your legskins because ‘ _ your legs are incredibly smooth’ _ , stuffing yourself with mackerel first thing at breakfast, and stubbornly refusing to leave the pool were just the cherries on the top. So, uh, you and Nanase?” 

 

Rin doesn’t think he can’t get any redder than he already is, but it is at that exact moment he makes the connection that technically, it was  _ Haru doing it all to Rin _ , and his brain explodes.  Spluttering, he jumps to his feel and pushes Sousuke aside, ignoring the shit-eating grin on his best friend’s face, and gets his phone. 

 

There are two new notifications; two messages delivered a couple of minutes ago. Rin opens the first one and his eyes go wide. He quickly goes to read the second one, scanning it hastily, and then, to Sousuke’s surprise, Rin groans and sends his phone into the nearest wall, then proceeds to lock himself in the bathroom. 

  
  


>> _ Rin. Come to my place after school.  _

 

_ >> I really liked the mackerel in your canteen. Your pyjamas aren’t bad, either.  _

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you've found it at least as funny as I did because I was cracking up the whole time. Horny Haru with no filters might be my new fav thing.


End file.
